heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.04.08 - Lost Daughter
There's been a lot on the Bat's plate, lately. First, a murder that seems unnervingly similar to that of his own parents. Second, the Joker's very public defeat of Captain America. Third, Batman's more private ... upset with the Clown. His mood is considerably sour and now, with the disruption of ORACLENET, he's been trying unsuccessfully to raise Barbara on the communicator for quite some time. "Oracle," Batman growls into the receiver, seated before the Batcomputer with his cape and cowl removed and draped over the back of the chair, "Oracle? Come in, Oracle." He frowns. The tone of his voice going from its usual, menacing thrum to something rifer with concern. He flicks to another channel, bringing up Nightwing. "Nightwing." Dick knew it was only going to be a matter of seconds before he got a reply with the message that a bat had been taken, he keys the frequency voice even and calm, "Nightwing - go." “I can’t raise Oracle,” Batman answers, “Are you in the vicinity?” The Dark Knight already has his suspicions that something is awry. But it would be unbecoming of the careful image he has cultivated, even around those closest to him, if he jumped to the most disastrous conclusion first. His hands dance over the keyboard for the mammoth computer in front of him, bringing up Nightwing on the global positioning system. “There’s also some sort of disruption with ORACLENET.” Nightwing pauses before he speaks, and in that pause, Batman might learn everything he needs to know. Dick speaking it may only confirm it, "Unknown assailant has taken Oracle into custody. Current position is an abandoned van down by Gotham Harbor. Her glasses and tactical armor are within the cargo area. Huntress has the van locked down for investigation. No one's getting in or out without our say so. I..I have no idea who ran this op." he says finally. Batman pauses. There is no sound from him over the communicator. At the BatComputer he stares at the screen, his face an impassive mask of intense, impassive thought. His right hand slowly clenches above the keyboard, his knuckles popping into place as his fingertips dig tightly into his palm. Slowly, the grim line of his mouth becomes a frown. “I’m on it,” he answers at last, “Tell Huntress not to contaminate the crime scene. What other information have you got on the kidnapper?” He’s already rising to his feet, reaching for the cape and cowl. "Huntress, Oracle and myself were infiltrating what we thought was a weapons smuggling transfer point. The weapons were coming in, and going back out again to their destinations. They had head-neck-optionals on the outside which we immobilized. Only to find out they had overenchanced humans on the inside. Adn some impressive tech. There should be one smouldering chassis left there for you to examine. Didn't look like anyone we know. Oracle hasn't told me anything about any new squabs she's had with anyone, but she's been riding this smuggled weapon ring for months now, and I think she's gotten close to the head of it." Too close, thinks the Bat to himself. "I'm en route," he answers into the communicator, tugging the cowl down over his head and affixing the cape, "I'm putting out an alert to all other operatives. If the trail hasn't gone cold then we'll sniff it out." He reaches out to tap a few more keys on the Computer from a standing lean, sending alerts through his own network to Batgirl, Robin and Cardinal. Even Spoiler, new though she is. "What's your condition? Huntress'?" Nightwing nods, "Understood, Batman. Huntress and I are fine. Mild injuries, from wrecking goons. We're here and waiting for you. Still holding our position and keeping the van locked down." he says, keeping his voice even. Breathing steady. That kind of thing. "Good," Batman answers, swooping in to take over in the same overbearing manner he always has. Even as he speaks he climbs into the Car. The sleek, turbine-powered vehicle roars to life and idles for only a moment before jetting off along the narrow gantry that leads towards the outside world. It roars down the tunnel, emerging moments later from a surreptitious hillock deep in the Bristol Woods. "I'm en route." Category:Log